


blueberries and nightshade

by S4KUR1C



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Assassins, Drugs, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Gen, Haikyuu - Freeform, Rivalry, a mess basically, haikyuu drug dealers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S4KUR1C/pseuds/S4KUR1C
Summary: Suna is the best assassin in town, and also your enemy. How will your relationship change when you two start working together?
Relationships: Suna Rintarou & Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader, suna rinatou x reader
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twt (@S4KUR1C) and tiktok (@lilh4n) (i cant change the username for tiktok until march 14th 🙄🙄)

“what the hell are you doing here?!”suna, who many knew as the best assassin in town, whispered across the parking lot. his eyes scanned your body up and down, seeing you were dressed in the appropriate gear for an assassin. “i was hired to kill him, who sent you?”

“the same person who sent you,” you said with a smug look, walking closer to your target. the tall male was a few cars away, and to your luck, no one was around him, so it’d be a clean shot. your steps inched closer and closer to the assigned target, and when you were close enough - you aimed. a bullet left the m-4 carbine gun behind you. you turned your head to see suna blow the fumes away from the muzzle of his gun, and turned back around to see the male dead on the floor, drowning in the pool of his blood.

“that was totally my shot, rintaro!” you whisper-yelled as you strutted closer to him. he wiped his gun clean with a handkerchief and placed the handkerchief in his pocket and latched the gun onto the belt, before flipping it so it’d be on his back. “too bad, sweetheart.” suna uttered, “and don’t call me that. it’s suna to you.”

“well, sorry, suna, but that was my shot! you can’t just take it away from me and walk away like nothing happened.” you followed behind him as he walked towards where his car was. “as far as i know, i was assigned this target too, so it was as much my shot as it wasn’t yours.” suna hissed, walking round a corner. you followed him still spitting angered phrases his way.

“listen, kitten, i’d love to continue whatever we have going on right now, however,” suna turned around and gave you a small, yet smug, smile. “my car is just a block away and i don’t want you seeing my car number to rat me out to the cops.”

“you know i’d never do that,” you spoke.

“aww,” suna tucked a stray strand of hair behind your ear. “you could’ve said that you love me, no need to be shy.”

“ew, gross,” you swatted his hand away, fixing your hair the way it was. “it’s the assassin-assassin codex.”

you and suna both rolled your eyes and, in union, mumbled “no assassin sues another assassin if there wasn’t any serious cause.” that rule was unwritten, so only the best assassins knew about it, and only they were taught it. the only allowed scenario in which an assassin is allowed to sue another, is pretty simple; car theft, serious injury (that wasn’t related to the assassin’s mission), robbing and assault.

“hey, hey!” your heels clicked behind him as he turned the corner. “stop following me, you weirdo.” suna joked, asking you to stop following a few more times, yet you didn’t stop. he turned around and locked eyes with you, his face signalling that he was getting annoyed.

“what is it? what do you want from me?” suna asked you, still looking down at your face. you sighed in defeat.  
“have you heard of that new sushi restaurant a few blocks from here?”

“are you asking me on a date or something?”  
“what? no, i would never,” you pretended to gag by pointing your pointer finger into your mouth and making gagging sounds. “i owe you,”

“yeah, you do.” suna chuckled. “but not today, i’ll see ya around, kitten.” the male turned back around and left you to stay there, stunned by his words. _psh, kitten_...you thought to yourself.

you weren’t in this assassin business for long, only a few months, while suna has been there for nearly seven years already. you had a lot to learn from him, a lot to beat him at and become the best of the best. you hated that title, but you hated it most when it wasn’t used to describe you. your intentions with the assassin business wasn’t to only become the best of the best. you have never been one to succeed at something, neither did you know what you were good at. one day, you were kidnapped by, your current, assassin leader on the street, but you managed to persuade them and join their side. that’s what you were known for; being smooth with your words and being able to persuade people. what really caught you by surprise was how easily suna ignored your words and persuasion and how easily he figured you out.

a car pulled up next to you and you knew exactly who it was. “hey, why’re you walking? don’t you have a car or something?” suna spoke through his open car window, an unlit cigarette in his teeth. you stuffed your hands further into your pockets and continued walking, ignoring his remarks.

“kitten, what’s this? are you mad?” suna teased, his voice in a sarcastic tone. you stopped in your tracks and turned to face him.

“i do not have a car, no.”  
“is that why you were following me? trying to convince me to drive us to the sushi place and later drive you home?” he laughed when you widened your eyes at how quick he figured you out again. “kitten, c’mon. you didn’t think i’m that stupid, did ya?” you rolled your eyes and scoffed, getting annoyed at how slick and smooth he was.

“get in,” suna suddenly spoke, “i’m taking you home.”  
you walked around the front of the audi r8 that he was driving. the car was a dark shade of navy blue, the windows tinted, so no one could see inside.. you could’ve never even dreamed of such an expensive car, let alone even sit in one. you carefully got in and closed the door behind you.

“do you know who that man was?” he asked, as he revved his engine before driving towards the location of your house. his right hand tapped a beat on the gearstick, as his left was on the bottom of the wheel, slightly turning it from one side to another.  
“no,” you spoke. “why?”

“that was the ceo of a large company that was aiming to buy all of the citizens unused property.” suna lit the cigarette and blew a puff out of his mouth. “how can you call yourself an assassin if you don't know who you're killing, kitten?”

“i wasn't provided with that sort of information.”  
“mm,” he hummed, inhaling the poisonous fumes. “well, you should… listen, how about we partner up, ya know, do missions together?” suna suggested, offering you the cigarette, to which you declined. he placed the cigarette back between his teeth, and shifted his gaze towards the road.

“what happens to the victims after we kill them?” you asked, turning your head towards suna. the prominent features of his face were illuminated by the faint light of the moon. suna’s eyebrows were knitted together, as he inhaled the fumes and blew them out his nose. “the clean up crew.”

“the clean up crew?”

“kitten, that’s the people the boss told you about.” he looked at you for a second, before deeply sighing and trying to form a correct sentence. “they get the signal, come to the crime scene, clean it up and leave the bodies at random places.” suna uttered. “if the body is of someone who’s important, they bring it back to our base.”

“oh,” you hummed. “what if someone sees them cleaning up?”

“no one has ever seen them.” suna spoke, a mysterious tone lacing his voice. he shifted the gear and sped past the multiple cars on the highway. “looks like you don't know that much about the assassins afterall, kitten.”

“i haven't looked into it” you leaned back in your seat, extending your legs forward and knitting your arms together. “i was busy with the missions.”

“the missions to do paperwork?” suna turned the wheel as he pulled up into your neighbourhood. “kitten, this was your first real mission and you still failed. don't you think it’s best if you stay with doing paperwork?” he stopped the car, turned his face and leaned in toward you.

“i failed because you were there, mr smug face.” you leaned in as well, the desire to be the best pumping through both of you two’s veins. suna leaned in closer, your lips inches apart. there wasn't any sort of attraction towards suna, and neither was he attracted to you, but this moment bloomed a garden full of butterflies in the pit of your stomach, it painted your cheeks red and made your limbs tingle in anticipation.

“mr smug face, hm?” he hummed, and you could feel the cigarette scented breath tickle your skin. “how about you come up with something better than that, kitten?”

“you’ll have to earn it, mr smug face.” you smirked before opening the car door and stepping out of the car. suna opened the door and stood up, leaning on the roof of his car and resting both his arms atop of it. “ya know, y/n, you're not at all what people say you are.”

“and what am i?” a hum of curiosity left your lips as you turned to look at suna. “you’re a lot worse.” he laughed before swinging his body into the car and driving away from your house.


	2. Chapter 2

a maroon BMW M3 pulled up outside your house at the crack of dawn, the revving engine filling every corner of your quiet neighbourhood. kicking into your outdoors slippers, and mumbling curses at suna under your breath, you waddled towards the car. the tinted window of his expensive car rolled down and suna’s face could be seen. 

“what are you doing here?!” you whisper yelled, obvious anger lacing your voice. “we’ve got a mission, kitten. get dressed and come out.” suna spoke, exhaling the fumes of his cigarette towards your face. you swatted the fumes away and made a disgusted expression. after getting dressed appropriately and grabbing all your necessities, you walked out to see suna eyeing someone across the street from your house. you got into his car and waved a hand in front of his face, but his eyes were still glued on the male across the street. 

“what’s wrong?” you asked, buckling your seatbelt. “nothing,” suna revved his engine, before driving off and towards the destination of the mission.

the person you had to kill today was the daughter of the president, and that made you nervous. you weren’t legal assassins, and if someone caught you, you wouldn’t be able to get out of prison. the president's daughter was a popular topic among everyone, she had most of the money that went to her father, and she was very insensitive of everybody. everyone despised her, they wanted her gone, yet no one dared to do the act. 

an anonymous letter arrived at the assassin’s underground base, meaning someone knew about them. the letter began with someone desperately telling their story about how the president’s daughter treated them bad, later on they wrote out a detailed description of how they wanted the president’s daughter to be killed. the request involved stalking the president’s daughter and meeting her at a party, later on poisoning her and dumping her in a dumpster behind the mall. the request seemed too detailed and, mayhaps, set up, but suna advised you that it’d be alright and that mr.kuroo wouldn’t let you get caught. 

the worry of going to prison, and rotting there for murder of multiple highclass subjects, haunted you nearly every waking second of your day. the amount of times you stayed up and regretted joining the assassin’s business is countless, you had contemplated whether you should leave or not, yet you knew how mr.kuroo would react, and you’d end up in prison either way. someday you hoped to run free from the assassin business, live in the faraway mountains and grow kids of your own. it was the only thought that actually helped you escape the reality you have to witness everyday. 

however, the assassin business didn’t only evolve around the murder of others. mr.kuroo told you that, in order for you to stay in the assassin business, you had to deal drugs and deliver them to the told destination. you disagreed at first, but when suna told you that the pay is double, you agreed and started your assassin work almost immediately.

“ kitten, you’ll have to get all prettied up for me today.” suna mumbled before putting out his cigarette and throwing it out the small gap of the open car-window. an offended look painted across your face as you slapped his arm. “what the fuck, y/n? i meant for the mission, we’re going as a couple, remember?”

“you fucking bastard-” you mumbled, pinching the bridge of your nose. “then say so in the first place?!” you hid your blushing face in the palms of your sweaty hands, trying to ignore the, oddly sexual, tension that was felt in the humid air around you. suna’s eyes felt like they were burning a hole through your body, but he, on the other hand, was smirking. he found it funny how you got so flustered over a minor misunderstanding. and it got him thinking that, maybe, you’re into him. you were well aware that you were still fresh meat, and that most of the assassin’s were horny fuckers who just wanted you for your body. you felt suna was different, though, even if he was your enemy. 

you two arrived at the base, and were immediately met by your boss, better known as, mr.kuroo. kuroo was a tall, muscular man, his hair naturally falling over his right eye, the back of it messy. he always wore a tidy suit and an expensive watch on his left wrist, it made you wonder how rich he actually was.

“y/n, suna” kuroo nodded his head, as a greeting. the both of you bowed down at ninety degrees and greeted him as well. “as you know, the mission today is a little more dangerous than usual.” mr.kuroo spoke, as he started walking towards the inside of the base. 

the assassin’s base was an old warehouse of kuroo’s great grandparents, whom left it for him as soon as he was born. kuroo uses it as a base, drug dealing spot and other businesses that neither you or suna were a part of. 

“y/n, you can go to the back and find something nice to wear in the closets, kenma can help you.” the boss motioned you towards the shorter male. you walked up to kenma, who gave you a half lidded, annoyed look. he led you to the back where the wardrobes were and let you choose something to wear. 

“if i were you,” kenma kneeled down to get a closer look at the clothes. “i’d wear something fancy.” his voice was quiet, almost like a whisper. the strands of half-blonde, half-brown hair fell neatly at the sides of his face, narrowing his peripheral vision. his thin fingers graced over some [dresses/suits/clothes of choice] before picking out the right one and giving it to you. “this one’s nice, and it’d go well with your body type.” he spoke, before walking back towards where he was and taking a hit from his vape. 

you checked out what clothes he gave you, and they were way out of your comfort zone. either way, you grabbed it and went to get changed in one of the changing cabins next to the closets. sliding off your previous clothes, you carefully placed your gun and knife on the chair, before carefully putting on the [dress/suit/clothing of choice] that kenma picked for you. the clothes fit tightly around the curves of your body, but you had to admit, it looks nice. 

stepping out of the cabin, you immediately noticed how everyone's eyes were on you, especially suna’s. you scanned everyone who was looking at you, some were even whistling. suna’s heels aggressively tapped on the cement floor of the warehouse, before grabbing your waist and letting out a deep growl. 

“lay a finger on y/n, and i’ll hurt you.” 

everyone’s faces were painted in fear, as suna was one of the most feared assassin’s there, all of them turned around and continued doing their jobs. suna went back to talking to mr.kuroo about the details of your mission, which would be the following; 

you get to the place, start a conversation with the president’s daughter about her successes and compliment her to build a bond, while she turns around to start talk with suna, you’ll pour two drops of the poison in her drink.

simple, right? 

except it wasn't simple. you were terrified, shaking in fear and anxiety. who knew you’d be poisoning people? you wanted to disagree with this mission and let suna go alone, but that smooth bastard persuaded you better than you’ve ever persuaded anyone. 

“hey,” suna placed his right hand on your thigh as his left steered the wheel. “it’s gonna be fine, don't worry about it, kitten.” he gave you a small smile, you smiled back, and looked down at his hand softly caressing the inside of your thigh. suna carelessly swerved through the lanes on the highway, but your thoughts were clouded and you couldn't feel the carelessness that he felt. 

“what if i mess up?” you hesitated, “what if i fuck up and ruin everything?” 

“y/n.” suna turned to you with an angered look in his eyes. “respectfully, shut up.” he removed his right hand from your thigh and placed it on his chin. rubbing the skin softly, he tried to come up with a sentence that wouldn't immediately come off the wrong way. “you’re going to mess up if you keep doubting yourself, so shut up and believe in yourself.” suna sounded aggressive, but you knew he had good intentions.

“and what if i can't?” you turned to face him. “what if i can't believe in myself?” 

“well then,” suna started, stopping the car and turning off the engine. he turned to face you, giving you a small smile and squeezing your hand before saying; 

“i’ll believe in you. for the both of us”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't doubt yourself :) suna and i believe in you!


End file.
